


между потребностью и желанием

by drunkenbilly



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Hamburg Era, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: Джон не может забыть, что произошло с Полом. Вместо этого он находит Стюарта. Август, 1960.





	между потребностью и желанием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between needing and wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547562) by [stonedlennon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedlennon/pseuds/stonedlennon). 



Снизу на улице кто-то рассмеялся, и Джон ощутил всю полноту одиночества в незнакомом городе.   
Он медленно обошел комнату, глядя на раскиданные повсюду полотна. Их было больше, чем в Гэмбиер-террасе; громадные конструкции из дерева и ткани, которая не обвисала даже под слоями масляной краски; одуряюще пахло скипидаром и сигаретным дымом. Вокруг, словно в калейдоскопе, вспыхивали, метаясь, цвета, - в комнате Стюарта августовское солнце преломлялось сквозь вазу с сухими цветами, которую Астрид поставила на подоконник.  
Гамбург в дневное время полнился предвкушением, как барменша перед многообещающей ночью: люди, толпами высыпавшиеся на улицу, растекались по домам - подобревшие из-за жары, они мечтали о темном пиве, с хлебом и маринованными огурцами. Надвигающаяся волна ночных кутежей казалась далекой, будто проходила в другом городе, а не на тех же улочках, где при наступлении темноты как из-под земли вырастали порнография и прелюдин.   
В Джоне разросталась знакомая тоска. Он опустился на кровать и, прикурив зажигалкой с тумбочки Стюарта, откинулся спиной на стену. Свесил ноги, уставился на картины перед собой.   
С лестничной клетки донесслась чья-то болтовня, открылась парадная дверь. Джон прислушался. За взрывом смеха на улице последовал тяжелый топот по лестнице. Дверь распахнулась, явив раскрасневшегося, тяжело дыщащего Пола. В новой кожаной куртке он выглядел очень взрослым.   
\- Так и знал, что ты здесь, - жизнерадостно заявил тот, закрывая за собой дверь.   
Насильно выдернутый из мыслей, Джон нахмурился:  
\- Откуда?  
\- Ты хандришь, - пояснил Пол. - И Стью единственный не отвлекает тебя.   
Он прошелся по комнате, рассматривая по очереди картины, после чего, явно невпечатленный, сел на кровать рядом с Джоном.  
\- Мне тоже дай.  
\- Я из денег, что ли, сделан? - тем не менее Джон раскурил новую сигарету от своей и протянул Полу. Тот игриво улыбнулся:   
\- Спасибо, дорогой.  
\- Ты хуже Син, - проворчал Джон.  
\- Почему? из-за того, что ирландцам нравятся прозвища? - Пол фыркнул. - Если это делает меня цыпочкой...  
О господи, как же надоел Джону этот вечный, однообразный спор. От чарующих взоров и блестящих глаз Пола млели все, кто не млел от Пита. Девчонки вздыхали как одна, когда Пол, встав у микрофона, глазел в субтропический мрак Каверна, и на серьезном его лице вспыхивала кокетливая улыбка. Ну, девчонки - это Син и Дот. Остальные были слишком тупы и не видели, что перед ними новые восходящие звезды.   
Джон проигнорировал Пола, докуривая. Они слушали, как возрастает уличный шум: в непрерывные потоки людей вливались новые пешеходы; смеялись подростки, бегущие на поэтические вечера или танцы; грохотали трамваи. На ветру печально перекрикивались морские птицы.   
Пол толкнул Джона в бок. Они сидели так близко, что от соприкосновения плеч скрипела кожа на куртках.   
\- Что ты тут забыл, Джонни? - спросил он тихо. - Все в порядке?  
Это был тот самый проклятый тон - тон, которым Пол, включив манеры и правильное произношение, пытался впечатлить Мими. Но все же хорошее воспитание от Мэри Маккартни не могло стереть детство, проведенное в муниципальном доме. Джон чувствовал, что Пол смотрит на него. В груди болезненно екнуло.  
\- Еще бы, - ответил он как можно грубее, но получилось по-тупому депрессивно. - Все хорошо, Пол. Просто к хренам устал.  
\- Не думал, что мы вообще не будем спать, - наигранное веселье Пола тоже сошло на нет. Он затянулся, и кончик сигареты сверкнул оранжевым. - Как думаешь, попробуем эти дурацкие таблетки сегодня? Те, что с двойным названием.   
Джон чуть наклонил голову так, чтобы видеть, как тот курит. При затяжке Пол мягко поворачивал запястьем, при выдохе сжимались розовые губы. Форфлин обрывками пронеслась в памяти: каким влажный и теплый был этот рот, когда Пол отстранился; и беспомощный, горловой звук, что он издал, упав на кровать; как, растеряв весь контроль, ошарашенный собственной смелостью, Джон ощущал лишь эти толкающиеся ему навстречу бедра. Как безостановочно повторял имя Пола снова и снова, он вспомнил только потом.   
\- Хочешь прогулять сегодня вечером? - Джон наклонился вперед, чтобы затушить окурок в пепельницу Стюарта. - После выступления.  
\- Конечно, - после паузы ответил Пол.   
Когда Джон откинулся обратно, они поймали взгляды друг друга. С близкого расстояния Пол выглядел гораздо моложе, чем казался из-за кожаной куртки. Челка была слишком короткая и стояла дыбом, а ненавидимые им веснушки пропали после множества бессонных ночей. Сигарета, забытая, застыла у его головы. Момент прошел: Пол повернул запястьем и коротко затянулся.   
\- Только мы, - уточнил Джон, но не совладал с дрожью в голосе. - Больше никого.  
\- Только ты и я, - медленная улыбка возникла на лице у Пола. - Есть причина?  
Дым вытекал между его приоткрытых губ.   
Желание поцеловать его скрутило как всплеск адреналина. Джон сглотнул.  
\- Нет.   
Затем, когда Пол затушил окурок, Джон моргнул и сказал:  
\- То есть.  
\- Как будто воду из камня выжимаешь, - поддразнил Пол. - Соображалка Леннона покинула здание.   
От наступившего облегчения Джон запрокинул лицо к потолку и рассмеялся.   
\- Да, да. Конечно. Боже, стоит с ним раз в жизни кое-как покантоваться, и он уже вообразил, что держит ключи от гребанного королевства.   
\- А разве не так? - Пол спросил одновременно и живо, и осторожно, и рассмеялся, когда он стремительно обернулся. Перед Джоном возникло спутанное воспоминание - о Поле, сидящем на краю постели: Джон, начал он; и позже: ты когда-нибудь... и затем, закусив губы: о боже.  
Что-то горячее и паническое встало поперек горла. Он приготовил глумливую шутку о парнях, готовых спустить трусики для каждого старого-доброго приятеля, как вдруг дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошел Стью с чайным подносом наперевес. Заметив их, он в удивлении приподнял брови; черная облегающая водолазка от Астрид подчеркивала его чудной вид.  
\- О, - сказал он, переводя глаза с одного на другого. Джону показалось, что он задержал взгляд на Поле. - Не знал, что вы тут вдвоем.  
\- Астрид сказала, что подвезет нас сегодня, - ответил Пол холодно. Давление на плечо Джона резко увеличилось. Тот облизал нижнюю губу и притворился, что рассматривает сапоги. - Я тоже решил поехать. Без проблем, приятель?  
\- Конечно, - после паузы отозвался Стюарт.   
Он подошел и поставил чайный поднос на стол, отодвинув банки из-под джема с серой водой и кистями. Кружек было всего две. Стюарт вопросительно посмотрел на Джона:   
\- Извини, я думал, мы будем одни. Ты хочешь, эм...  
Обычно его участливость нравилась Джону, который жадно, на грани с отчаянием, хватался за любое проявление симпатии. Но сейчас, прервавший Пола, Стью стоял там, в своих кошмарно узких брюках, с тонкими запястьями, являя собой абсолютную антитезу. Пол был резким, где Стью был неуверенным, и наглым, где тот был мягким; они составляли две разные половины его самого - но сейчас Джон не желал думать об этом.  
Как только Пол вежливо сказал:   
\- Да, я бы тоже не отказался от чая, - Джон спрыгнул с кровати.   
И Пол, и Стью посмотрели на него с изумление. Джон взъерошил волосы, над укладкой которых так бился; посмотрел в окно.  
\- Я подожду внизу, - пробормотал он.  
\- Но я принес тебе чай, - обиделся Стью.  
\- Ты принес чай нам, - поправил Пол.  
\- Сами пейти ваш блятский чай! - взорвался Джон. - Я сваливаю нахер.  
Он дернул дверь и затопал вниз по лестнице. Дом Кирхерров был трехэтажный, а Стью занимал чердак - это походило на круги ада или еще какой-то философский пиздеж Клауса. На очередном пролете Джон услышал, как кто-то бежит вслед за ним. Наконец, добравшись до первого этажа, не обращая внимание на шум в ушах, он бросился прочь мимо кухни, где у печки вертелась мать Астрид.   
Как притянутый магнитом, Джон кинулся ее обнимать. Она засмеялась, стиснутая его руками. Грудь вздрогнула под его щекой; цветочный фартук пропитался сигаретами ее мужа и чем-то металлическим, как мясо.   
\- Mein kleiner junge, - пролепетала она, убирая ему волосы со лба. - Warum gehst du so bald?  
\- Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, - откликнулся Джон. Подавляющая, кислая тоска заставила его отодвинуться.   
\- Увидимся, - пообещал он, глядя ей в глаза. - Завтра.  
\- Sei ein guter junge...  
Ее прервал Пол, ворвавшийся на кухню:  
\- Джон?  
\- Отъебись, Пол, - сжав ее в последний раз, он с усилием отстранился и, толкнув Пола плечом, прошел в коридор. Хмурящийся Стюарт появился наверху лестницы.  
\- Джон? - позвал он мягко. - Куда ты идешь?  
\- Что с выступлением? - допытывался Пол.  
\- В жопу его, - отрезал Джон.   
Он вышел из дома, и сплошная, удушливая волна внешнего шума поглотила его. Невыносимо хотелось курить. Рука легла на его плечо; Джон сбросил ее и прислонился к дверной раме. Смех девушек растворился в какофонии гудков.  
Он не мог посмотреть на Пола: не вынес бы вопросов, которые увидел бы в его больших глазах. Джон вдохнул теплый летний воздух. Отвернувшись, он выдавил: "До вечера".  
И пошел в город, один.


End file.
